


Bandage

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 28 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spooktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 5





	Bandage

“Where are the bandages?”

Tony looked at Peter, “Why?” He raised an eyebrow.’

“Just wondering.”

“Hmm.”

“Fri, baby, where is Underoos?” Tony asked thirty minutes later.

“In the Medbay.”

“Why? Is he okay?”

“Peter is physically okay, but he is crying.”

Tony rushes down to Peter to find him surrounded by bandages.

“Are you okay?”

“No, Mr. Stark, I'm not. The bandages are lonely and they need love.”

Tony shook his head. “Teenagers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
